


Tied-up Punishments.

by SlySama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySama/pseuds/SlySama
Summary: So here's this story. Problem with it is, I'm not sure where to go from here? Anyone have any ideas? I know I want it to be Harry/Severus. Harry's in his uh, sixth, AU Seventh Year? He basically has insomnia, who wouldn't? His friends are constantly smothering him, Dumbledore's constantly asking him to his office and McGonagall's bagering him about things she already knows he has. Snape's fed up with constantly having to tell Harry that he's not supposed to wander the halls for safety reasons.Harry's got a crush on the Potions Master, and The Potions Master got a little...He's a little overzealous with his wayward student--But neither of them mind this in the end.Message me some ideas if you've got any, I'd like to make this longer than this, with some sex and some actual punishments xD





	Tied-up Punishments.

Brief Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, J.K does. She's the Queen. 

Harry was down near the dungeons when he should have been up in his warm covers in the Gryffindor boy’s dormitory, but he wasn’t; he couldn’t sleep, not with all the recent attacks. So here he was, out after curfew when he knew he wasn’t allowed and he found himself surprised when a velvety voice dripping with annoyance, broke into his solemn silence. His hand was on the door handle of an old unused classroom at that moment, though he had no idea why he’d been about to enter it. 

He jumped and spun, his hands coming behind him as he was pushed up against it—though not physically. Snape’s stare could do that to a person, he reflected with a scowl covering his features going unchecked; his solitude and brief rebellious act of wandering the castle at midnight had been foiled, again. 

Snape was glaring, his wand held aloft and brightening as he grew closer and hissed. ‘What on Merlin’s green earth are you doing down here Potter? You are not to wander the castle at night, you know this.’ He ground, almost brandishing the wand tip. 

Harry said nothing, just clenched his teeth—there wasn’t really anything he could say that wouldn't get him in further trouble and deeper in debt with the House Rubies. ‘Well?’ The man hissed further—clearly angry. Harry of course didn’t really blame the Professor, not when Harry was constantly rebelling for his night-time walks; it was really the only time that Harry got to himself these days. His friends were all over him to keep him safe and Dumbledore was constantly asking him to his office for “Tea” and old Professor McGonagall was stopping him after every second class asking him if he’d been having any nightmares; of course he was, he had a fucking scar on his forehead that connected him to Voldemort’s little “happy play times”. Harry sighed—not on purpose but he couldn’t help the frustration leakage or that the doorknob was starting to dig into his spine; Snape kept getting closer, his obsidian eyes pools of deep dark abyss—they promised punishment; always did. 

His tone was dark as he spoke again, his eyes narrowing as he finally halted, the light at the end of his wand burning into Harry’s light sensitive eyes—his own wand had barely been sparked because of the Portrait’s complaints. Harry angled his head away from it and the hiss. ‘Very well, you leave me with no alternative anymore. You have been purposefully disobedient one to many times. I am at my last nerve Potter, seeing you gallivanting around like you haven’t a care in the world when your very life is at stake; there are junior Death Eater’s in these walls, I know this, you know this, everyone in the Order knows this, it is why we set rules Potter, and you are purposefully ignoring them. You. Are. At. Risk.’ He ground out, stabbing the air with his wand and making Harry turn his head a little further to the right. ‘Your housemates will now find themselves 100 points less when they wake, if you don’t find it in yourself to be further disobedient and give me attitude. Move, march, that way.’ His long fingers came through the brightness and enclosed around Harry’s collared shirt—he hadn’t bothered to change out of his school shirt, so still wore it—and tossed him down through the darkness that was the corridor they’d just come. 

[ ]

Harry couldn’t help but look behind him once or twice, staring at the man’s illuminated stark features; they were of course set into a scowl. He turned back and stopped when Snape’s larger hand pushed him in the middle of the back roughly, keeping him moving at the man’s set pace. He swallowed to think what the man had in mind…

Snape steered them as they neared the grand staircase and with horror, they descended. 

It was dark, dank and there was a chill settling into Harry’s bones as they went deeper than the normal first staircase into the Potions corridor. He swallowed and rubbed at his arms through his thin uniform shirt and without even realising where they’d ended up, or frankly actually knowing it, Harry jerked when the door slammed behind him, just missing taking his ass in the frame. He rubbed at it self-consciously and let out a shocked gasp as he was almost instantly slammed up against that rough wood door and its metal panelling—his body went rigid and he made a noise in his throat as his wrists were grabbed from his sides and hauled up above his head, kept there by strong unyielding fingers; it was just one hand, the other was beside Harry’s head, bringing the elder man close to Harry’s body and the strip of skin revealed by his shirt riding up. 

Unable to curb his body’s unconscious reaction to the emanating heat and finding himself suddenly being dominated against a dungeon door by his Professor, —whom let it not be said aloud, he had sort of developed a teensy bit of a crush on somewhere down the line—Harry bucked his hips. Harry almost immediately stilled when he realised his reaction would cause one in Snape that he wasn’t sure about—since he’d notice—and it put the man closer, and Harry wasn’t sure about wanting that… 

Snape was already a bit too close for comfort. The man’s knee was wedged between Harry’s thighs, right up against his crotch and where was the punishment in this exactly? Colour Harry temporarily confused by events…


End file.
